ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
La venganza de los Microchips
|n-total = 26 |numero = 26 |numerotemporada = 6 |FechaEEUU = Marzo 18 2011 |FechaLatino = ??? |FechaEspaña = ??? |temporada = Segunda |ant = Girl Trouble |sig = The Creature From Beyond }} La Vengansa Del Enjambre es el episodio 26 de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena y el sexto de la Segunda Temporada. Trama Ben está muriendo y parece que está teniendo una pesadilla, pero despierta y mira a su cortina, para encontrar una sombra extraña. Cuando abre la cortina, no hay nada allí, pero cuando se despierta de nuevo, se encuentra a Victor Validus de pie delante de él. Cuando Víctor ataca, Ben se transforma en Humungosaurio, pero es en cambio tan pequeño como Nanomech. Víctor coge a Ben con su tentáculos y toda la escena se transforma en un torbellino, pero Ben se despierta y se da cuenta que era realmente un sueño. Ben duerme, pero es atacado por Validus de nuevo, esta vez de verdad, y Ben se transforma en Cannonbolt para la lucha. Cuando Validus domina a Ben, Ben se transforma en Goop para escapar de las garrasde Valadis, pero Valadis se transforma en una tormenta de Nanochips y se escapa en la alcantarilla, pero Ben recoge uno de los nanochips antes de que pudiera escapar. Ben explica el sueño y el ataque de Valadis a Gwen y Kevin, donde no le creyeron, hasta que les muestra el nanochip que obtuvo, y deciden ir al viejo laboratorio de Valadis a investigar. Pero cuando atacan (y Ben se transforma en Tortutornado), sólo encuentran una Portero, quien estaba trabajando con Valadis en algunos experimentos antes de que realmente muriera. El grupo decide ir por Elena Validus en busca de ayuda, y van a la Academia de Plomeros, a obtener su ayuda, pero se revela que se fue después de la muerte de su padre, y tomó posesión de su investigación. Encuentran el laboratorio de Elena, y saben que ella aplica un campo de fuerza para evitar que sus muestras de nanochip se escape ny que la muestra de nanochip no es ella. Le dan las gracias por su ayuda, y se van. Mientras que en Burger Shack, Gwen y Kevin discuten la relación familiar entre Ben y Elena, pero luego son atacados por Víctor Valadis. Ben está en su casa, haciendo la tarea, cuando se encuentra con Julie en su puerta. Ben y Julie arreglan una fecha para el día siguiente, y Ben va a encontrarse con Gwen y Kevin. Sin embargo, ellos están luchando contra Validus, y Ben ataca a Validus con Amenaza Acuática, pero Valadis se va rápidamente. Ellos se preocupan de la condición de Validus de estar vivo o muerto, y visitan su tumba para ver si realmente está muerto. Gwen usa sus poderes, y confirma wue Validus esta muerto, lo que significa que el Validus que atacó a Gwen y Kevin fue en realidad hecho de nanochips. Elena que se encuentra en el cementerio afirma que decidió que su relación con sus amigos era más importante que la investigación nanochip. Mientras discuten en Sr. Malteadas , Gwen y Kevin cuentan de que son los objetivos para los nanochips mientras que Ben no los es, pensando que Elena está detrás de los ataques, pero vuelven al viejo laboratorio de su padre y encuentran el portero de nuevo, pensando que era un parte de la catástrofe. Sin embargo, el portero da más pistas sólo a la participación aparente de Elena en el ataque nanochip (como también el hecho que ella habla en plural, al igual que su padre cuando fue poseído). Cuando Julie se presenta en Burger Shack para su cita con Ben, ella es atacada por un enjambre de nanochips. Ben llega a Burger Shack sólo para encontrar que faltan Julie y otro nanochip dejado atrás. Vuelve al laboratorio de Elena, y la acusa de estar involucrado en el secuestro de Julie, pero Elena protesta que ella no tenía nada que ver con él y admitió que el nanochip que Ben le mostró eran en realidad los de ella. Pero Elena realmente secuestó a Julie y la tiene atada y amordazada en un armario de almacenamiento. Cuando Ben se calmo, oye a Julie golpear la puerta para pedir auxilio, mientras que Elena intenta despistarlo y se revela a sí misma como la verdadera reina de la nanochips, en realidad una figura creada por Víctor cuando aún estaba vivo. Gwen y Kevin llegan, y Elena produce tres copias de Víctor para luchar contra ellos. Ben se transforma en Armadillo y libera a Julie y pelea contra Elena y los clones de Víctor. Elena cubre a Ben con nanochips, por lo que es muy difícil para él para respirar, y Julie intenta convencer a Elena de que ella realmente no quiere esto. Elena entra en el campo de fuerza y destruye su nanochips auto-creados, junto con los clones de Víctor y lo libera a Ben de las garras de los nanochips. Ben siente remordimiento al sentir que él era el responsable por el sacrificio de Elena, y cuando ambos se van, se revela que los nanochips todavía tienen algo de vida en ellos. Personajes Héroes *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Julie Secundarios *Egor (El portero) *Plomero Galvan Villanos *Nanochips *Elena Validus (Poseida por La reina)/La reina (Debuts en SA) *Victor Validus(No el verdadero, clones hechos de los nanochips) Aliens Utilizados *Humongosaurio (En sus Sueños) *Cannonbolt *Goop *Tortutornado *Amenaza Acuatica *Armadrillo Eventos Importantes *Los Nanochips, Victor (como clones) y Elena Validus hacen su primera aparición de forma animada en Supremacía Alienígena. *Elena es poseída por los chips, convirtiéndose en la nueva reina y aparentemente muere al final de este episodio (no confirmado, aunque poco improbable por el final del episodio,sin embargo algunos nanochips al final de episodio se ven con vida y se confirmo que si la reina de los nanochips muere ellos también mueren indicando que la reina y Elena siguen vivas(posiblemente) *El final del episodio deja algo en claro, los nanochips regresaran ya que al final se ven a algunos con vida... y posiblemente Elena también. *Se revela que Victor Validus esta muerto y que los chips creaban su cuerpo. Esto se confirma ya que Kevin quería excarvar su tumba para ver si es verdad que esta muerto, pero Gwen puede sentir su cuerpo en la tumba.. *Se demuestra que Ben aun siente algo por Elena ya que cuando ella casi lo besa el respondio de igual manera. *Se demuestra que Elena y Julie seran enemigas en un episodio futuro. Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *The Alien Swarm is back for revenge! Can Ben stop them…again?? Find out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *Has Humungousaur gone tiny, just in time for the return of the Alien Swarm?? Don't miss an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *That was an intense episode last night! Did you know the Alien Queen took over Elena? Do you think Elena's gone for good?? Curiosidades *Este episodio es la secuela de Ben 10: invasión Alienígena *En cuando Julie entra en escena, se escucha una breve música al estilo asiática, haciendo alusión a su decendencia japonesa. *En este episodio se revela que Kevin salía con otras chicas antes de Gwen *Al parecer Victor había muerto durante un experimento con los Nanochips entre la película y el episodio. *La reina, la que fue destruida durante los eventos de la película; era falsa, la verdadera se encontraba adentro en Elena todo el tiempo y permaneció ahí, "durmiendo o invernando", hasta este episodio. *En este episodio se revela que Elena fue una notable estudiante en la academia de los plomeros,(explicando mas o menos su ausencia durante la 1 temporada) hasta que su padre murió en un experimento. Después ella abandono la academia y continuo con el trabajo de su padre (en la Tierra) sobre la investigación de los nanochips hasta que en un punto en el que La reina regresa y controla el cuerpo de Elena. *Los rumores de que apareceria la forma suprema de Nanomech eran falsos. *Es la primera vez que dos intereses amorosos de Ben se encuentran (Julie y Elena) *Además,este es aparentemente el primer capitulo en que muere un interés amoroso de Ben (aunque si Elena de verdad esta muerta o no.... aun no se sabe) *Ben usa 3 de los alienígenas de andromeda. *Elena usa un vestido negro en este episodio en vez de sus bluyines (pantalones azules) y su chaqueta de cuero rojo que uso en la peícula (posiblemente porque ella estaba de luto por su padre) *En la película, Elena solo veía a Ben como un amigo y nada mas, pero en este episodio; ella estaba obsecionada de Ben... hasta el punto de considerar matar a Gwen, Kevin y Julie para que Ben solo se concentre en ella. (posiblemente los nanochips influyeron en su personalidad). También eso explica el cambio de personalidad de Elena, porque en este episodio tiene una personalidad amigable y tierna, pero en la película ella tenia una personalidad rebelde, cínica y algo anti-social.Posiblemente Elena se enamoro de Ben por todo lo que el hizo en la película por ella pero este enamoramiento fue llevado a una obsesion incontrolable aunque al final Elena demostro que a ella ama a Ben cuando se sacrifico por el. *"Validus" se pronuncia "Valadis" en este episodio al igual que los Nanochips son llamados "Microchips" *Es la segunda aparición de la academia de plomeros, la primera fue en the enemy of my enemy *Hay un breve cameo de la moto de Elena. *Gwen y Julie en un punto al final del episodio, llaman a los Nanochips, "Nanites": una especie de referencia o guiño a Generador Rex. *El titulo del episodio (en ingles) es muy similar al el titulo de "Revenge of the Cybermen", un serial de la serie clasica; Doctor Who. *La forma de caminar de Victor Validus es muy similar a la forma de caminar del Dr.Octopus, enemigo de Spiderman *No es la primera vez que secuestran a Julie, sin embargo, es la primera vez, y posiblemente la última, que se la ve amordazada. *Primer episodio de la segunda temporado donde no se usa un alien supremo. *Amenaza Acuatica Reaparece. *Esta es la segunda vez que aparece un cementerio en la serie, la primera fue en La Chica de la Suerte. *Elena con su nueva apariencia de los nanochips se parece a aku el enemigo principal de una serie de cartoon network llamada samurái jack, ya que tiene 4 cuernos, apariencia humana y cuerpo negro. *Al final del episodio podría ser el inicio de una saga segundaria. *Debido a que la colmena solo muere si la reina muere significa dos posibilidades:Elena sigue viva o sino la reina que estaba dentro de Elena no es la real.La explicaciones a esto podrían ser que posiblemente Elena se regenera a través de los microchips que quedaron o que quizás al igual que los chips hicieron clones de Victor Validus es posible que a lo mejor la Elena que apareció en esta capitulo o por lo menos en la última ecena era un clon o quizás la reina enverdad se encuentra dentro de otro plomero que allá tenido contacto con los chips(el único conocido de los plomeros que tuvo contacto con los chips después de Victor es Max).Igual están son solo posibilidades no confirmadas. *posiblemente el cuerpo de Elena este destruido, pero su mente esta en un nanochip *.Elena podria ser muy obsesiva con ben Errores *Validus de pronuncia Valadis pero en la puerta el cuarto en donde estaba al portero decia:"Valadis en vez de que diga Validus *Cuando Elena encerro a Julie tenia las manos atadas para atrás de ella pero cuando armadillo la agarro las tenia adelante de ella Galería de Imágenes Nbmcx.png Pic4.png Victor.png Humongopequeño!.png Victor_y_humungosaurio.png 180px-Revenge_of_victor_validus.jpg Cannonbolt gritando.png Cannonbolt atacando a Vic.PNG Cannonsujetado.png Goop atrapado.png Goop!Ha hacer estiramientos.png Validus haciendose chips.PNG Goop y Nanochips.PNG Goopalacantatilla.png Nanochipua.jpg Microchip.png Tortutornado kevin y gwen.png Terraspin corriendo.PNG Academy.jpg Academ2.png Academ3.png Plomero Galvan.PNG Academ4.png Academ5.png Plomero Galvan con unas coordenadas.PNG Elenaua.jpg Elena en SA.PNG Elenamoto.jpg Elena_gwen_kevin.jpg Elena_chips_swarm.jpg Elenachip.jpg ElenaMirando.png ElenaconChips.png BenhaciedolosDeberes.png LacaritadeJulieta!.png Benjulie.jpg Amenazacuatica.png Amenaza_Acuatica_vs_Valadis.jpg AmenazaLatiga!.png AmenazaChorrotica.png Amenaza Ac. tirando agua.PNG Amenaza Ac. tirando agua2.PNG Amenaza Acuatica tirando un gran aro de agua.PNG Amenaza_acuatica_gwen_y_kevin.jpg Nanochips.png Gwensativa.png Cementerio.jpg Cementerio.png Elena_ben_y_gwen.jpg Elenaben.jpg ElenaMaquillada 8-I.png ElenaenSmoothie.png Egor2.png Conserje_peluca.jpg Julie_atrapada.jpg ElenaCOnchips.png ElenaMirandObEN.png Elena_queen.jpg Elenaevil.jpg Elenaqueen_ben.jpg Elena mala.PNG Elenabenalmost.jpg Elena con los chips.PNG Clones_de_Valadis.jpg Victor Validus3.PNG Gwen_vs_valadis.jpg VV1.PNG Valadis_armadillo.jpg Armadillo!!!.png ArmadilloHablando.png Armadillo y Julie.PNG Armadilloestampado.png Armadillodecostado.png Elena atacando.PNG Juliechips.jpg Elenaqueen_chips.jpg Elena_y_su_ejercito.jpg Elena mala sonriendo.PNG Picture_2864.jpg Benjuliafter.jpg Julie_comforta_a_Ben.jpg Armadrillo Hologrma RTS.PNG|Holograma de Armadillo en el episodio Amenaza Acuatica Holograma RTS.PNG|Holograma de Amenaza Acuatica en el episodio Ben con la almohada en la cara.PNG Nachip.jpg|se ve que los nanochips no estan muerto si no que le queda vida Lab.jpg|laboratotorio de elena Cars.jpg Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Latinoamérica Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios Segunda Temporada de Ua Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Ultimate alien Categoría:Episodios aun no emitidos en españa